The Keymaster Guardian
by bahamutOm234
Summary: I suck at summaries so this is basically a retelling of the game with my OC in place of Tidus. There will be spoilers so tough shit. No flaming as it will be ignored, but constructive criticism is accepted. T for cussing
1. Prologue

_On the outskirts of an ancient city now in ruins three weapons are seen embedded in the ground: a key-shaped sword, a staff with intricate designs on the head, and a ball; nearby a group of seven are resting by a campfire in silence as the air seems stifled with a feeling of sadness, suddenly one of the group rises and rests his gloved hand on the shoulder of the brunette as if to provide comfort to her, the two share a glance before the hand was removed and the group member climbs the nearby hill to look out over the ruins._

_**Narration: Listen to my story, this…maybe our last chance.**_


	2. It begins

**I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

A teenager is seen walking down the boat ramp to a light crowd of fans, one fan tells him that she had been a fan since the beginning he thanked that fan, he is then asked by one of the kids if they can have his autograph after he signs their blitzballs the kids ask in unison, "Teach us how to blitz!" Korogra knew they meant how to play Blitzball as opposed to a fighting tournament called "Blitz" unsure how to answer he stuttered "Uh, well tonight…" he trailed off before he was interrupted by a mysterious boy in a purple hood who said "You can't tonight" Korogra replied to the kids "How about tomorrow?" hopeful the kids asked if he promised and he gave his word that he would then, he turned to the girls in that small group and said, "When I score a goal I'll uh… do this" as he held up his fingers interlocking to form a phoenix of sorts, the girls then said that they'd be seated in the East block in the front row, third from the right.

Korogra then headed towards the stadium of Zanarkand for the game, on his way to the arena he crosses a road past a projection of his father, Jecht, an announcer then speaks saying, "_I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Disappeared into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. "Zanar," I says to myself, "What are you thinking?" I went running straight home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa… didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway… ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won to the finals are…of course, the Claws from Jikkanu, and the Zanarkand Duggles from C-south. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Claws in just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of not only Blitzball, but Blitz as well! What kind of super play will show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!"_ however he tunes the announcer out after a time.

As he approached the player entrance he was mobbed by fans as he was the ace player of the Jikkanu Claws making his way through he rested for a time before the game began, then the door slid open to reveal the field being constructed as the machines (machina) kept the water suspended in a perfect sphere, when he stood up a great roar surged through the crowd, as the game was about to begin, during the game Korogra tackled someone on the opposing team clear out of the sphere with a smirk, meanwhile outside of the arena a massive sphere approaches Zanarkand while a man watches and lifts the bottle by his side as if saluting the beast, eventually that man starts approaching the stadium as others run away.

In the final quarter of the Blitzball game Korogra launches the blitzball out of the sphere getting ready to use his signature move to score the winning goal, however as he prepares, the approaching sphere fires off a couple shots effectively disrupting the game and causing Korogra to try and hang on to a nearby ledge, unfortunately he loses his grip and falls luckily he lands unharmed behind a statue when he gets up he sees the damage that the beast inside the sphere caused. As he runs everyone else stops seemingly frozen in time then the hooded boy from earlier says, "It is time, don't worry."

When time returns to normal he runs into the man with the bottle and says, "Auron! What's going on?" Auron replies, "We called it Sin." Korogra is at first confused then he realizes Auron was referring to the beast, when some odd bug shaped beasts appear from a beast that had landed on a building Auron hands Korogra a key-shaped blade with a mouse head shaped insignia as the chain and says, "A gift from Jecht." Korogra says in surprise, "My old man?" Auron says, "Let's see if you know how to use it." Korogra retorts, "Ha, just watch me!" After destroying several of the "Sinscales" as they were called Auron shouted, "These ones don't matter, we cut through!" eventually Auron and Korogra made their way to the building that the "Sinspawn" crashed into during the battle Auron said, "Some can't wait to die!" however after a time Auron used his overdrive, Dragon Fang, to destroy several Sinscales but they kept advancing Auron then spotted an over turned generator and said to Korogra, "Over there, knock it down!" When the generator fell it exploded decimating the road Korogra was hanging on to the ledge struggling to climb up he then asked Auron to help him but Auron was seemingly speaking with Sin asking it, "You are sure?" he then lifts Korogra by the collar holding him up toward Sin and says, "This is your story… it begins now." Then Korogra is blinded by a flash of light

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then is floating in what seems to be a void when he sees his father Jecht standing in front of the flaming emblem of the Zanarkand Abes when he approaches in Jecht's place Korogra saw his younger self.

**_Narration: I began to wonder… was I dead and what happened to those girls and the kids I talked to before Sin attacked? I began to feel light headed and then… sleepy._**


	3. Meeting Rikku

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

Korogra comes to slumped against a rock in an unfamiliar location until he realized that he was where the Baaj temple once stood, after a moment he realized that Sin must have destroyed the temple he then proceeded to swim towards what was the center of the temple after he made sure he still had his celestial spirit keys and seals in addition to his other gear, he then came across and engraving that he couldn't quite make out although he did make out that it was a warning, unsure what the warning pertained to he progressed to what seems to have been a banister of some sort to take a look around.

Suddenly the area he was standing on collapsed into the water dropping him into the ruins of the gathering area soon after some enemies, which he knew were called Sahagin, attacked although he defeated several he was getting weary then a much larger beast appeared and ate a Sahagin then proceeded to attack Korogra, who was able to hold his own against the beast known as Geosgaeno for a time, however he realized that he is not strong enough at the moment to defeat it, at the same time he realized that the warning must've been about the Geosgaeno, so quickly coming up with a plan he tricked the Geosgaeno and made his escape, however the beast was closing in and almost devoured Korogra, luckily he made his way into a ruined hall and after finding some kindling and flint he started a small fire and took a rest.

**_Narration: I made it out of the frying pan and into the freezer, so I began to think back to the time I spent in Zanarkand and how it seemed, to me at least, almost like a strange dream, soon enough though I thought back to my time in Jikkanu wondering if it was destroyed by Sin as well, I then started to wonder why when I was around my old man and Mom it never felt like they were my true parents and they knew I didn't think they were my true family because I often called my old man by his name, Jecht, both in anger and in peace._**

Korogra then bolted out of his thoughts when he noticed the fire was dying down he then tried to search for something to keep the fire going, but before he could find something he froze up sensing an enemy crawling along the wall ready to attack, readying his keyblade he blocked the initial pounce of the beast which he recognized as a Klikk, after launching the Klikk away he was about to charge it when both fiend and fighter alike heard some noise outside and zeroed in on the door where the sound came from only for the door to explode open causing both to jump back startled, from out of the smoke several figures appeared and the one he determined to be the leader joined him in battle against the Klikk which he was glad to know that the leader was on his side.

After the battle the other figures spoke in an language he couldn't really understand, however Korogra did realize they were speaking Al Bhed and at the same time he realized the warning from earlier was in Al Bhed, when he said he didn't understand, they again spoke in Al Bhed until the leader said something that sounded like "Wait! What if he's human?" in a voice that immediately made Korogra realize that the leader was a girl, she then approached Korogra and said, "Cunno. (Sorry)" in Al Bhed and proceeded to punch him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before he lost consciousness.

**(Scene shift)**

When he came to, he found he was on a ship in an unknown sea after a time the girl from before came out and offered him food which he gratefully accepted, when the trey was set down he then realized just how hungry he was and quickly began to eat, almost too quickly that he almost choked but before that he harshly pounded his chest to dislodge the food, causing the girl to chuckle and Korogra to rub the back of his head sheepishly, after her chuckles subsided she said, "It's because you eat too fast."

When Korogra finished he thanked her then asked what her name was, to which she replied, "Rikku" Korogra then said, "Well nice to meet ya Rikku, I'm Korogra." He then asked why they had hit him and Rikku replied, "Oh, sorry about that they thought 'oui' were a fiend." Korogra asked, "Uh… we?" Rikku then clarified that 'oui' meant you in Al Bhed, but then stopped and worriedly asked, "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

Korogra quickly replied, "What? No, no I don't hate Al Bhed. Why would I?" calmed, Rikku said, "Well we're often hated and treated extremely bad." Korogra, confused, asked, "Why is that? I mean how could someone be hated just for what race they are?" Rikku solemnly replied, "We're hated because we use machina, machines, which goes against the teachings of Yevon." Angered Korogra shouted, "_THAT MAKES NO SENSE! PEOPLE MUST BE PRETTY DAMN CLOSE MINDED, BELIEVING THAT JUST BY GOING AGAINST SOME SO CALLED 'TEACHINGS' SOMEONE IS BAD, AND SHOULD BE TREATED WORSE THAN DIRT!_"

Surprised at how angry Korogra was about others being mistreated she stared shocked and speechless thought, _he got so angry about others being treated badly, why is that? He seemed to be so carefree, did he get mistreated when he was younger? And if he was how bad was it?_ She was jolted out of thought when he said, "Sorry about that Rikku, I kind of lost it there." Rikku quickly said, "Don't worry, I kind of spaced out after you shouted."

Soon another Al Bhed came on deck and spoke in Al Bhed while doing some odd motions, confused Korogra looked to Rikku for an explanation she said, "He's saying you can stay if you make yourself useful and help use salvage something." Korogra nodded and dove in to the water followed by Rikku when the surfaced Korogra told Rikku, "Before we start going down I should warn you that when diving fairly deep I use magic to make the conditions easier to deal with by changing my legs into a fin, so don't freak out when you see a fin in place of my legs." Surprised, Rikku nodded and they dove down risking a glance Rikku did, in fact, see Korogra with a fin rather than legs.

Rikku quickly guided Korogra to what they had found, a massive ship that was in fairly good condition, swimming inside they fought of several Sahagin while turning the power back on eventually they came to the engine core, unfortunately before they could restore power they were attacked by a Tros during the battle when it moved out of range Korogra and Rikku used a scissor attack cutting of escape from both sides, when the beast was defeated and power was restored they returned to the deck Rikku then said, "We worked well together, but I'm not sure if I can trust you, Korogra." Korogra replied, "Well we can't be very good friends if you don't trust me, so I'll tell you what has happened to me so far." In Rikku's mind, "_I can't believe he'd be so open about his past with me, then again I do find myself almost ensnared by his amazing teal eyes and his almost majestic countenance...plus he is kind of cute. Wait! Where did THAT come from?" _

**_Narration: After we talked for a bit I told her everything from the hate the villagers showed me, to changing their minds about me, being found by Jecht, becoming star of the Jikkanu claws, the fans, and Sin's attack, I also told her that I can understand a little Al Bhed._**

After Korogra's story Rikku was silent at first, Korogra then asked, "Uh, did I say something funny?" Rikku replied, "That explains why you blew up earlier, but are you sure that you didn't just dream the whole thing up?" Korogra sighed, "Well my time in Zanarkand did feel like a hazy dream, but the other things were true. Why'd you ask?" Rikku said, "Well, it has been said that being near Sin makes you imagine things, as Zanarkand was destroyed thousands of years ago, and I've never heard of a place called Jikkanu."

Korogra nodded in understanding then said, "Well Jikkanu is, as far as I know, the same as I described now, as it was when you say Zanarkand was destroyed, location wise Jikkanu was and probably still is, two weeks, by boat, east of what was the northernmost dock. So it's understandable that no one has heard of it." Then a massive quake was felt and an Al Bhed shouted, "SIN!" looking off into the distance Korogra saw the same beast that attacked the dreamlike Zanarkand, soon Korogra was knocked overboard and fell into a whirlpool and blacked out


	4. Arrival at Besaid

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

Korogra was unconsciously floating face down until a blitzball bumped against his head jolting him awake, as his vision was starting to focus he heard someone shout, "Hey! You okay?" he then waved back shouting, "Hey!" then he noticed the blitzball and was ecstatic then proceeded to use his signature shot where he first launched the ball upward, jumped after it while spinning like a tornado and gave the ball a fiery kick, sending it at a breakneck speed before curving to the left and ricocheting into a tree, Korogra than swam to shore. He came to shore and sheepishly said, "Yo… Hiya."

And the guy with the orange hair, whom Korogra thought was the leader asked, "You, uh, want to try that move one more time?" then he bounced the ball off his head and followed through with his signature shot. The guy then praised Korogra saying, "You no amateur" before asking, "Who you play for?" realizing that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to talk about Zanarkand he replied, "I don't actually remember who or if I played for anyone… All I do know is that I've played for a good few years, sorry." Surprised to say the least the guy said, "Ah well don't worry brudda, and I'm Wakka by the way." Korogra replied, "Nice to meet ya Wakka, the name's Korogra."

**_Narration: I felt that I could trust this Wakka, so I had to ask._**

"Hey Wakka it's true that Sin destroyed Zanarkand right? A thousand years ago? And people have never heard of Jikkanu right?" Wakka answered, "Yeah that's right Zanarkand is now considered a holy place of Yevon and no place that I know of is called Jikkanu."

**_Narration: When I heard the name Yevon I started shaking in pure rage and vowed then and there to never obey its teachings. Rikku and Wakka couldn't both be lying, why would they? Regardless I have to find out for myself about both Zanarkand and Jikkanu._**

Wakka was startled when Korogra started shaking and asked, "Hey Korogra what's wrong? You're shaking." Torn from his thoughts Korogra replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, I'm just trying to figure out if I should follow Yevon or stay with my more realistic mindset." Shocked Wakka said, "Following Yevon's teachings are the only way to get rid of Sin permanently, as once we repent Sin will disappear!" Korogra then sighed, "Alright fine, you can follow Yevon all you want, but I WILL NEVER be a part of a belief system that is so close minded that just because someone was born with something out of their control they should be treated like shit, so maybe if Yevon started treating EVERYONE equally I'd actually follow the so called 'teachings'."

Wakka just waved Korogra's little speech as hunger messing with his mind and led Korogra to a ledge over some water and shoved him over, following close behind. When Korogra surfaced he asked, "What's the big idea Wakka!?" Wakka answered, "Well I want to ask you something." Korogra replied, "You want me to join your blitzball team right." Although it was more of a statement than a question Korogra continued, "Alright might as well, don't see many other options right now." After fighting off a few Piranhas and opening a few chests they made their way to a hill overlooking a village, Wakka stopped at a shrine and asked Korogra, "You remember the prayer right?"

In Korogra's mind, _"Prayer? What prayer? Probably the prayer of Yevon, like hell I'll pray to Yevon. _He mentally scoffed, then replied, "Actually no, I don't remember any 'prayer'. Why?" Wakka replied, "The prayer that travelers give asking for Yevon to bless their journey, here let me show you." After Korogra copied the prayer that Wakka showed him, they made their way to the village, once there Wakka explained what goes on in the village, then said, "Korogra, why don't you pray at the temple for your memory back?" Korogra replied, "Eh… might as well, hell it isn't like I got anything else to do."

**(Scene shift)**

At the temple Korogra was taken out of his thoughts when a priest came up to him and said, referring to the statue Korogra was in front of, "That's High Summoner Braska, who left on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin ten years ago, it took some time but we finally received a statue." Korogra looked confused and said, "Let's just pretend for a moment that I don't know what you're talking about when you said 'pilgrimage' and 'High Summoner', so care to elaborate?" The priest reacted in just the way Korogra hoped when he gave a nod to Korogra and started to explain that the "pilgrimage" was a journey Summoners take to all the temples in Spira offering their prayers to defeat Sin, and "High Summoner" is a title given to the Summoner when they defeat Sin.

Giving his own understanding nod he left the temple and made his way to Wakka's hut, on the way he thought about what Rikku told him in that cute voice of hers, startled by that thought he shook his head and focused on her words, _'one reason Yevonites hate us is because we take the summoners to safety so they won't have to go through the final summoning' at his confused look she continued 'summoners are those who pray to the fayth, which are statues that have a particular soul sealed inside and the final summoning is when a summoner sacrifices a guardian to become the final aeon to defeat sin, but the here's the thing… the final summoning not only subdues Sin, but it also kills the summoner and the guardian sacrificed is reborn as Sin'_ once back at Wakka's hut, Wakka said to Korogra, "No time for lunch yet, take a nap you looked bushed." Korogra said yawning, "Alright, I am kind of tired." While Korogra napped a priest came in and told Wakka, "It's been nearly a day already."

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then dreamt about how, back in Jikkanu after Jecht disappeared, someone told Jecht's wife, "It's been nearly a day already." Then a younger Korogra said, "Who gives a damn if he comes back or not!" Jecht's wife replied, "But he might die!" "Fine let the bastard die! Not like he's my real father anyway!" Young Korogra shot back, shocked she asks, "Do you really hate him so?"

When Korogra woke up he made his way to the temple and asked Wakka, "What's going on?" Wakka replied, "The summoner, apprentice summoner really, is still inside and it's almost been a day." Korogra then said, "So someone's inside there and haven't come out yet right." At Wakka's nod he asked, "Is it particularly dangerous in the cloister of trials?" Wakka said, "Sometimes yes, but hey that what guardians are there for right." Remembering what he learned from the priest earlier Korogra said to Wakka, "Hey Wakka, on the topic of guardians I'm thinking about becoming one."

Wakka didn't reply immediately because he was startled by Korogra's declare, coming back to reality Wakka asked why, Korogra replied, "Thing is, I may not fully understand the concept of the pilgrimage to the final aeon, but for one becoming a guardian will allow me to hone my skills, secondly you're not the first person I've asked about Zanarkand and Jikkanu, the first person's identity doesn't concern you, as I know that both you and the rest of the followers of Yevon will hate her mainly because of her race, and since I know that neither of you two would lie to me. Why would either of you? Anyway, although I believe you both I need to find out for myself."

After Korogra said that, he approached the doors to the Cloister of Trials seeing this, a different priest from earlier demanded Korogra get away from the doors, turning on the priest Korogra said, "What if the summoner dies, besides I'm going to ask to join them as a guardian.", the priest then shouted at Korogra, "The precepts must be obeyed!", Korogra started chuckling then said, "I don't give a damn about the precepts and teachings of Yevon. And no I'm not an Al Bhed, you racist old bastard. I just have a far more realistic mindset than most people." Then muttered "Thanks to those damn idiotic villagers back home who are unable to tell the difference between a sword and its scabbard." Under his breath.

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then made his way through the Cloister of Trials, but before he took the elevator to the Chamber of the Fayth, Wakka caught up to him and asked, "What was that all about Korogra?" he was answered, "Simple Wakka, I refuse to follow Yevon's teachings, especially when it's taught that treating another race poorly and with extreme prejudice is perfectly fine. Plus Wakka answer me this, what crimes and sins does a newborn or young child have to atone for? Especially when neither knows any better?"

When Wakka didn't reply Korogra stated, "Just what I thought," Wakka then changed the subject saying, "Well, we've come this far might as well go all the way, ya?" Korogra smirked and stepped on the elevator after Wakka, once at the bottom Korogra noticed the two guardians Wakka described earlier and pieced together that the "guardian with a short fuse" was the lady in a dress that had multiple belts crossing the front, and the "Guardian who no one knows what he's thinking" was the large cat-like creature, that Korogra recognized as a Ronso, once Wakka stepped off the elevator the woman turned around and angrily said, "What are you doing here Wakka? Didn't think we could handle this?" Wakka sheepishly replied, "Sorry Lulu." And before Lulu could start chewing Wakka out Korogra said, "Oh can it, lady." Lulu then turned and demanded who Korogra was, Wakka was about to say something but Korogra cut him off and said, "You don't need to concern yourself with my identity, at least not yet. Your only concern about me now is that I intend to ask the summoner, provided they are no longer an apprentice, if I can be their guardian."

Korogra then moved toward the Ronso, who stiffened and reached for his spear, but before he could grab it Korogra said, "You needn't protect the summoner from me, I merely intend to ask if I can become a guardian, and if they refuse I'll travel on my own." At Korogra's words the Ronso visibly relaxed, Korogra then moved to an empty space in the room jammed his keyblade into the floor and balanced himself on the hand guard using only his hand, Korogra then said, "Before you ask, I'm focusing my aura, which is the essence inside every living creature, Humans, Ronso, Hypello, Fiends, you name it. The only thing aura isn't in is machina, back home millennia ago, aura users were as common as fiends are now, but nowadays aura users are damn near impossible to find."

As everyone in the room was looking at him, he started to glow a light blue after a few second of watching him they all turned their attention elseware, after about an hour they all heard Korogra pull his keyblade out of the ground, when they turned to him he silently pointed at the door to the chamber where the fayth resides. When they looked they noticed a shadow approaching from inside. When the door opened they saw a girl stumbling out, she had long brunette hair and was wearing a fancy dress, she then exhaustedly said, "I've done it, I have become a summoner!"


	5. From one summoner to another

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

In the center of the village everyone was gathered to see the summoning, once the summoner was ready she called on the aeon causing a seal of sort to appear on the ground around her which slowly began spinning, then from the seal four lights rose in to the air causing a rift to appear, then a bird-like beast descended and unfurled its wings, digging its talons it to the ground to stop itself, the summoner then rubbed the beast's beak and took to the sky.

The successful summon caused the crowd to burst into applause, someone then asked the summoner what she'll call it and decided on the name Valefor. Korogra, who had been off to the side, then spoke up saying, "Valefor huh? Certainly seems to be a fitting name." At that moment Valefor flew toward him and started to rub against Korogra in absolute happiness, shocking everyone including the summoner, Valefor then reached back into the space between its wings and when it turned back to Korogra with a key shaped like its tendrils and nuzzled his hand while giving him the key, Korogra then glanced at the key and realized what it was, shocked he asked Valefor, "Is this what I think it is?", at Valefor's nod he continued, "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" once again Valefor nodded and Korogra thanked it and said, "I'll take care of it and if I need to I'll use it." Valefor then dismissed it self and Korogra put Valefor's key on his key ring with the other keys.

Wakka called Korogra over to where he and everyone that Korogra met on the beach were waiting Wakka said, "The summoner's cute ya?" Korogra said, "Damn right she is." Wakka said, "Well don't get any ideas." Korogra cheekily said, "No promises there buddy." Wakka then introduced the Besaid Aurochs and said, "This is Korogra he'll be joining our team" Wakka then asked the Aurochs, "What's our goal?" unfortunately they replied, "To do our best!" Korogra stepped up and said, "That's why you've never won a game." They were about to speak up when Korogra raised his hand silencing them, he then continued saying, "It may be hard to believe but it's true, the reason you never won is simply you don't think you can win. Now I'm not saying arrogantly believe you can never lose, but have the confidence that you will win while knowing you can lose at any time." The Aurochs considered this and realized Korogra was right so they began chanting 'victory!' over again.

**(Scene shift)**

Chuckling Korogra approached the summoner, who was taking amongst some villagers, when he got near an old woman said, "Stay away from the summoner!" Korogra responded, "Oh shut it, you old bat." A little girl shouted, "You're a bad man!" Korogra looked toward her and said, "Buzz off, you brat." Then an old man called Korogra, "You heathen!" Korogra looked at the old man almost murderously and said, "Now listen here you old bastard, I'm no heathen as I never followed Yevon in the first place, hell why would I bother with any belief system? Especially since I was band from attending any and all religious gatherings because of the damn idiot villagers back home, too stupid and blind to tell the difference between the jailor and the prisoner, and DO NOT get me started on all the hate and beatings those ass wipes gave me!"

Korogra then was about to walk off when the summoner came up to him and asked, "Everything you said just now… is it true?" Korogra asked, "What I said about Yevon? Or what I said about the villagers back home?" The summoner shyly replied, "Both of the things you said."

In Korogra's mind, _she is kind of cute when she's shy,_ shaking his head to clear his mind, 'though not enough for her to see, Korogra responded, "Yeah, yeah everything I said from never following Yevon to the moronic villagers back home is all true." Then the summoner realized that she hadn't introduced herself and embarrassedly said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Yuna." she then bowed in greeting, Korogra responded, "Don't worry about it anyway I'm Korogra, and it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance Yuna."

Korogra then said, "I saw your summoning, and from one summoner to another, it was impressive." Yuna blushed a deep red '_just like Rikku did when I complemented her' _Korogra thought, Yuna then asked, "You said you were a summoner right? Does that have to do with the key Valefor gave you?" Korogra replied, "Yeah, I am a summoner as well, and yes it does have to do with the key Valefor gave me." Then asked, "Do you want to see?" Yuna excitedly nodded, causing Korogra to chuckle before he said, "Alright I'll show you, but please don't freak out as some of my celestial spirits, as I call them, do look a bit terrifying."

Once Yuna backed up a little, Korogra unlatched the case with his keys inside, took one off the ring and threw it into the air, he then caught it and shouted, "OPEN! GATE OF THE SUBTERRANEAN LAVA DRAGON! VOLVAGIA!" **(I don't own LOZ:OOT****) **Everyone then saw a platform surrounded by lava appear and out of one of the holes in the platform rose a snake-like dragon, seemingly made of lava, with a fiery mane that unleashed a resounding roar, then Volvagia started hovering next to Korogra who then stroked Volvagia's back. Seeing someone summon a being that wasn't an aeon, needless to say, shocked everyone present Korogra then told Volvagia that Yuna wanted to see him summon something, at Volvagia's nod Korogra dismissed Volvagia who then dove into a hole of lava that appeared at Volvagia's dismissal.

He then turned to Yuna and said, "Well there you have it, one of my summons." When the girl who called Korogra a bad man asked Yuna to come play with her, but before Yuna left Korogra said, "Just a minute Yuna, I wanted you to ask something." When Yuna responded asking what he wanted to ask he replied, "I wanted to ask you if I could join you on this pilgrimage as one of you guardians." Before she could respond he continued, "If you allow me to be one of you guardians I would gladly put my very life on the line so that you can succeed the journey, even if it means risking my limbs, facing constant prejudice, or sacrificing my own life. Yet should you refuse, I'll separate from you and the rest of the guardians when our paths diverge and make my own way to Zanarkand, as although I doubt anyone would lie to me about the destruction, I must still find out about the destruction of Zanarkand and if my homeland, Jikkanu, has been destroyed or not for myself." Korogra then grabbed his sword and cut open his palm, causing it to bleed, and slammed his palm on the ground much to the shock of the villagers and said, "I now make an oath on my very blood to carry out what I have promised."

Korogra then stood and wrapped his hand in a cloth to stop the bleeding then turned to retire for the night but before he went inside he said to Yuna, "There's no need to rush the decision, so I'll let you sleep on it." Saying his piece he turned in for the night.

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra then dreamt he was sitting on the dock he then stood and walked to the end of the dock and asked Yuna, "When is the boat going to get here?" Rikku then appeared and shouted, "Hey, I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas!" Korogra replied, "He did tell me that but, I told him I can't make any promises." Rikku ignored him and said, "That's right and you said you'd take me to Zanarkand and Jikkanu" Korogra asked, "What's stopping me from taking both of you?" Then Jecht appeared and began to insult and make fun of Korogra, who began to shake, Jecht took it as Korogra crying when it was actually anger and asked, "Oh what's the matter? You going to start to cry are you baby?" Korogra lifted his head showing a firestorm in his eyes and said, "I hate you." Jecht didn't hear what Korogra said so he shouted, "I HATE YOU, JECHT!"

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra bolted upright out of bed saying, "I hate you" he then heard Wakka and Lulu taking so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and heard Lulu say to Wakka, "He does look like him, I was surprised when I saw it, but he is not Chappu." Wakka tried to say that Sin could've transported him to another time, but Lulu harshly replied, "He was crushed on the shore of Mushroom Rock, Chappu is dead and gone, enough Wakka!"

Wakka just sighed and began to walk back to the lodge, Korogra then walked out and said to Wakka, "Lulu is scary when she's upset isn't she?" Wakka was startled but nodded, Korogra then asked who 'Chappu' was and Wakka replied, "He was my brother, he looked a lot like you." Korogra nodded and continued walking Wakka then asked him where he was going, to which Korogra replied, "Just for a walk I need to clear my head."

**_Narration: After I heard the conversation between Lulu and Wakka I started to think that maybe, just maybe both Chappu and Wakka had feelings for Lulu, yet the feelings between Lulu and Chappu were stronger and Wakka had realized that as long as Lulu was happy so was he, which might also explain why Lulu often seems to yell at Wakka, I then began to think about my feelings especially when I was around Rikku and Yuna and wondered is those feelings were romantic in nature. I then realized that I shouldn't be worrying about romance when I need to focus on getting to Zanarkand and Jikkanu_.**


	6. Leaving Besaid

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

The next day after everyone except Yuna and the Ronso had gathered is the center of the village Wakka said, "Hey, Korogra I've got something for ya." Wakka then tossed Korogra a sword that seemed to be made of water, when he caught it Lulu asked, "Isn't that the sword you were going to give Chappu?" Wakka sadly replied, "Yeah it was but, he never used it and it was just gathering dust" once Yuna arrived with a suitcase Wakka said, "You don't really need all this luggage Yuna." Yuna answered, "Oh! These aren't mine their gifts for the temples we're to visit." Lulu said, "Yuna this isn't a vacation." Korogra said, "I have to agree with Lulu on this one, but when you think about it the perfect gift for the temples would be to defeat Sin."

At this Yuna whirled around, as she had forgotten Korogra was with them, She then remembered what he said last night, '_There's no need to rush the decision of letting me be one of your guardians, so I'll let you sleep on it._' True to what he said she did, in fact, sleep on the idea, but she didn't know how to bring it up so soon, soon they made their way out of the village when Korogra turned to Yuna and said, "You can bring up what I said last night whenever you feel the time is right."

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they encountered a Dingo, when Wakka said to Korogra, "Alright, let's see how you handle that sword." Korogra replied, "Sure thing." But when he grabbed the sword it morphed into a keyblade with a blitzball keychain, a hand guard shaped like Valefor's wings, a handle wrapped with crossing blue and green cords, while the shaft of the blade was designed to resemble scales similar to the Geosgaeno Korogra fought earlier, while the 'teeth' of the keyblade look like Tri-Pronged horn, the new keyblade, known as Summoner's Resolve increased Korogra's speed, strength, accuracy, defense, magic, magic defense, and evasion by forty points while granting him a higher overdrive charge rate.

When the morph finished Korogra just shrugged and took out the dingo in one fell swoop. Everyone looked at Korogra in shock, when he finished the battle he spun the keyblade around and rested it on his shoulder, he noticed them watching him with their mouths open and asked, "What?" then said, "If you keep your mouths like that you'll swallow a bug."

At this they snapped out of their trance and to everyone's surprise Lulu asked, generally wanting to know, "Where did you learn to fight like that? It was incredible!" Korogra responded, "Well I've had to fight to survive for a few years now, and being greatly skilled in the fighting tournament, Blitz, helps too." But before anyone could say more a Condor attacked seeing this Wakka said, "A flyer! My kind of customer." He then threw his blitzball hard enough to kill it, when they moved on an Aqua Flan appeared causing Wakka to say, "Uh oh, Looks like trouble." Remembering the weakness of flans and not wanting to show off his full capabilities yet Korogra said, "I've got to agree Wakka." Then Lulu stepped up and said, "I'll handle the flan." She then cast 'Thunder' on the flan defeating it, she continued, "Thunder spells counter water elements as fire spells counter ice elements and the reverse works as well."

Proceeding further they encountered a Garuda, Korogra said "A flyer! That's your department Wakka." He responded, "True, True. But ah… let's see what our Summoner can do. Eh?" Yuna then stepped forward saying, "I'll do my best." Korogra noticed she seemed unsure of herself and told her, "You'll do great." Spurred by his confidence in her she slightly blushed then stood strong and summoned Valefor who, after repeating her summoning from yesterday, took to the air and destroyed the Garuda, soon they passed the shrine from yesterday, then Wakka and Yuna did that prayer from before, once Yuna finished she stood and walked over to the fence overlooking the village and said more to herself, "I've done it. I hope I'll return one day." Lulu then comforted her and they moved on.

**(Scene shift)**

As they neared the docks they passed under ancient machina ruins yet as luck would have it the Ronso from the cloister of trials jumped down and attacked Korogra, after the battle that exhausted both of them Yuna shouted, "_STOP KIMAHRI!_" the Ronso now known as Kimahri stood down and walked away, Korogra looked to Yuna for an explanation who said, "That's Kimahri, he may not be very talkative but he's protected me since I was little." Lulu then adds, "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

They then made it to the beach where the Aurochs were waiting, they then boarded the ship and set off after saying farewell to the villagers. After spending sometime on the ship Korogra sat down and began to carve a figurine out of wood after some time had passed and he'd carved four or five different figurines the crowd around Yuna had effectively dispersed, so he got up and talked to her for a bit, they then talked about their fathers soon Yuna thought _'well it's now or never'_ she then said, "Korogra, I've thought a while about what you said the other day," at this he gave her his full attention, she then continued, "And I've decided that I want you to be one of my guardians."

Korogra then smiled sincerely at her causing her to blush lightly, which Korogra caught, and said, "Alright then Yuna, we should tell the others." He then stood and offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted they then walked over to where Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri were standing and Yuna said, "I have good news, I want Korogra to be a guardian!"


	7. From Kilika to Luca

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

They were then knocked over and heard a sailor shout, "_SIN_!" soon they were fighting against Sinscales and one of Sin's fins, when Wakka noticed some sailors aiming the harpoons at the fin and said, "You can't harpoon that thing! We'll get pulled under!" a sailor then said, "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us lady summoner!" after a time the harpoon was torn from the boat, which was stationary at the moment, Yuna then noticed Korogra wasn't around so, in a panic she asked, "Has any one seen what happened to Korogra?!"

Wakka looked around, alarmed, soon zeroed in on the broken harpoon launcher and leapt overboard and found Korogra unconscious underwater after waking him up with a Phoenix Down the were attacked by Sinspawn Echuilles and climbed back on to the ship soon they were back on their way to Kilika, meanwhile at Kilika Sin approached and destroyed the village and killed several people. Soon the ship landed at the Kilika Docks, once Yuna stepped of the ship seeing the destruction and said, "If there is no other Summoner, please allow me to perform the sending."

Soon Yuna walked toward the caskets floating in the bay and started to dance to the tune that was heard in the Besaid cloister of trials, as Korogra asked Lulu, "What's the sending?" at this Lulu sighed, "You sure your memories the problem?" then explained that the souls of the dead must be sent to the Farplane or risk becoming fiends, nodding Korogra watched on.

**_Narration: Seeing Yuna dancing was majestic yet scary, much like her first summon of Valefor, and I began to think when people die Yuna dances yet I can see that she doesn't like dancing to send the souls. But with Sin around Yuna dances. I want to stop the dancing, to stop Sin. I then realized that the beat and rhythm of the tune was the same as when I, myself, preformed a similar 'sending' to the souls that I came across in order to bring them peace, or the corrupt souls to purify them._**

**(Scene shift)**

The next day, one of the Aurochs, Botta to be exact, woke Korogra up saying, "Hey. Cap'n Wakka wants to talk to ya." Soon everyone was at the gate when Wakka said, "Yuna are you sure you want Korogra as a guardian, I mean sure he can Blitz, but against fiends he's a newbie." Korogra, slightly pissed off said, "Excuse me newbie coming through."

Shooting Wakka a glare and engaged a fiend in battle which, to his satisfaction, was against a Fire Flan, a Nebiros, a Dionix and a Ragora and before anyone could move he turned and said, "This is_ my_ fight, so hang back and watch." Shooting Wakka another glare and casted Freeze Lancer on the Flan causing a several spikes of Ice to launch at the Flan destroying it, then he shouted, "_BLADE PULSE!_" shooting a beam from his keyblade killing the Nebiros, turned and used one of his overdrives shouting, "_FULL MOON SLASH!_" before circling his sword drawing a moon, which appeared behind him and slashing diagonally across it sending it forward into the fiends destroying them. Shouldering his sword he sarcastically asked, "Now Wakka who'd you say was a newbie when it comes to fiends?"

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they made their way to the stairs up to the temple where Wakka started talking about how Lord Ohalland trained on those steps seeing two of the Aurochs, Datto and Letty stretching he asked with a smirk, "What you want a race?" before they could begin Yuna ran ahead. Just before they reached the temple Sinspawn Geneaux attacked they tried to fight it of but soon Korogra was the only one standing as everyone else had collapsed during the battle, even he was shakily standing.

Seeing as the Sinspawn was about to finish them off Korogra brought out one of his celestial keys and threw it causing it to glint in the light catching it he shouted, "_OPEN! GATE OF THE TWILIT FOSSIL! STALLORD!_" at this a massive pit of sand appeared soon a huge skeletal hand reaches out of the sand, followed by the other hand and pushing down an absolutely massive upper torso rose up sliding the sand off and an ethereal glow shone in the once hollow eye sockets the being then issued an ear-splitting roar and looked toward Korogra who said, "I want you to destroy the Sinspawn in front of you." pointing at Geneaux nodding Stallord turned it's gaze toward the Sinspawn and attacked, utterly destroying it. Korogra thanked Stallord who then sank back into the sand pit. Turning he helped Yuna to her feet and said, "I _did_ say some of my celestial spirits _are_ a little freaky."

**(Scene shift)**

Inside the temple the Luca Goers insulted the Aurochs arrogantly, and Korogra told them off. Nearing the cloister another Summoner named Dona walked out followed by her guardian Barthello and insulted Yuna about her amount of guardians, slightly angered Yuna said, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I trust with my life, now if your business with us is finished leave us." As Dona passed by Korogra coldly said, "I don't give a damn who you are but if you _ever_ insult Yuna again I will _personally_ _beat you to a pulp. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!_" this startled Dona, but she hid it well, she then said, "Come, Barthello."

As he passed Korogra said, "I meant what I said, you just need to make sure she doesn't insult us _or _Yuna." After they left he noticed everyone staring and asked, "What? I just can't stand when someone insults another's way of life." And they made their way into the cloister.

**(Scene shift)**

Outside the Chamber of the Fayth, Korogra started to meditate, though differently than in Besaid, while doing so his ears twitched toward Wakka's conversation with Lulu, "I had no idea Korogra was so skilled, did you Wakka?" who replied, "Nah, Lu I didn't, but I've been thinking about what he said on Besaid '_Well I've had to fight to survive for a few years now, and being greatly skilled in the fighting tournament, Blitz, helps too' _and got to wondering "Why'd he need to fight to survive, and what's the 'Blitz fighting tournament' anyway?"

Lulu said, "Yes, I've been thinking about it to and maybe some things he's said could help us figure him out." Wakka agreed and said, "Well when he washed ashore he said he didn't remember which Blitzball team he played for, but that wouldn't help" Lulu was surprised that Wakka was actually thinking this through when he continued saying, "Just before we returned to the village he said something about 'not following Yevon until they started treating everyone equally instead of despising someone just because of something out of their control' but I didn't understand what he meant." Before they could continue the door opened and Yuna stepped out slightly exhausted.

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they had left the cloister to reveal Yuna's new aeon, Ifrit, who blasted forth from the ground and gently set Yuna down and roared and everyone cheered then seeing Korogra, Ifrit walked over and reached into the ground and pulled out a key similar to the one Valefor gave Korogra at Besaid, except Ifrit's key resembled his horns, and had the symbol of Kilika on the handle, Korogra nodded in thanks and put it with his others.

**(Scene shift)**

Soon they boarded the boat to Luca; on the way there the boat ride was peaceful, at least compared to the ride to Kilika, soon night fell and Korogra couldn't sleep, Ironically neither could Yuna, Wakka and Lulu were up talking about how much of a mystery Korogra is. When Korogra went outside he saw a blitzball just sitting on the deck, when he approached it he remembered all the times when Jecht insulted him and told him he'll never be any good, absolutely pissed off, Korogra batted the ball back and forth mastering the shot Jecht called 'The Jecht shot' the next morning Yuna told Korogra, "I saw you practicing last night… that was the Jecht shot wasn't it?" Korogra responded, "Yeah it was… and he said no one can master it but I just did." Giggling, Yuna said, "He showed me it when I was little, he called it '_The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark 3_'" Korogra said, "Yeah he only called it _Mark 3_ so people would come back to see _Mark 1 _or _Mark 2_, and it was apparently his signature shot"

Yuna asked, "Are you going to us it in the game?" Korogra responded, "Nah, why would I want to use what _he_ came up with besides, I have my own signature shot, which I call '_The Kanbara Blitz_' I've also been working on another shot I call '_Dragon's Rain_' plus there's a shot that has a general name that anyone can do and its actually based on the individual." Yuna asked, "Really? What's it called?" Korogra said, "The name of the shot is Mega Strike, my personal Mega Strike is called '_Dragon Fury_'"

Wakka then walked up to Korogra and said, "Hey Korogra, after the game me and Lu want to talk to ya, and it's not about you being one of Yuna's guardians." Korogra turned and said, "Let me guess Wakka, it's about how neither you nor the others know that much about me?" Wakka asked, startled, "Yeah how'd you know?" Korogra responded, "I heard you and Lulu talking back at Kilika, granted I didn't hear everything, but I got the general idea. Anyhow, it looks like we'll be arriving soon."

**Author note: I'm in the process of writing other Fanfics, 15 to be precise including this and The Koro Code. Be sure to look for the other 13; Straw Hat Aura (One Piece), Digital Wave (Stoked), Kickin' Back (Kick Buttowski), New Soul Reaper (Bleach), Bond of Brothers (Naruto), Empath and Aura (Teen Titans), Mythic Artist Host (Ouran High School Host Club), Aura Master at Mahora (Negima), Aura and Celestials (Fairy Tail), Symphonia Key (Tales of Symphonia), Monado and Key (Xenoblade Chronicles), Queen of Ice and Celestial Champion (Frozen) and Digital Soul (Digimon) which is why I haven't updated recently.**


	8. Luca, Blitzball, and Auron

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

Soon the ship pulled into Dock 6 and an announcer named Bubba said, "Now arriving at Dock 6, a living breathing, statistical impossibility, The Besaid Aurochs!" Another announcer, Jimma, said, "Fifteen years and not a single victor... Wait a minute Bubba, are you seeing this?" Bubba replied, equally shocked, "Yes I am Jimma, the Aurochs aren't carrying themselves like they used to, they're showing more confidence this year, what changed for them?" Jimma said, "Well it seems their newest member broke their mentality and convinced them to believe they can win while recognizing the possibility of losing, yet they don't show arrogance. This new member must be good to be able to convince the notoriously stubborn Aurochs." Bubba said, "I definetly agree Jimma, this year promises to be eventful."

The Aurochs weren't sure about this tournament, but Korogra's actions and words spurred their confidence, The Luca Goers returned with their usual arrogance and declared that the Aurochs have no chance at victory. Thoroughly pissed, Korogra shouted, _"OY, LUCA GOERS LISTEN UP, AND LISTEN GOOD AS I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF, YOUR ARROGANCE WILL BRING ABOUT YOUR DOWNFALL ONE DAY MAYBE NOT TODAY, MAYBE NOT TOMORROW BUT ONE DAY YOU WILL BE BEATEN IN BLITZBALL, NOW TAKE YOUR ARROG__ANT ASSES AND DO WHAT YOUR NAME SAYS AND GO AWAY!"_

**(Scene shift)**

At another dock a ship had just arrived and Bubba announced, "Arriving at Dock 9 is the Maesters, among them is Maester Seymour Guado, who was given the position after the untimely death of his father, the former Maester Jyscall Guado." Korogra couldn't help but be suspicious of Seymour as he disembarked followed by his advisor Tromell. As they approached Yuna bowed with Yevon's prayer, shortly followed by Wakka and Lulu, while Kimahri stayed silent. Korogra on the other hand just narrowed his eyes at Seymour. Wakka catching this tried to convince Korogra to show Seymour respect, but Korogra said, half to Wakka and half to Seymour, "I don't just _give_ respect, it has to be _earned_ regardless of who someone is." Seymour lightly chuckled and said, "Quite a well way to think my friend." Korogra narrowed his eyes more and said, "We are _not_ friends Seymour, hell at the moment you are closer to an enemy than an ally." Seymour merely nodded, "A wise way to think."

**(Scene shift)**

Later, after the Aurochs were all signed up, Yuna rushed in saying, "Someone says they may have seen Sir Auron!" Startled, Korogra asked, "Are you sure?" Yuna nodded and said, "Yeah, they said he was at the bar come on!" Korogra turned to Wakka and said, "I'll be back before the game!" Then followed after Yuna. Later after they had scoured the city but didn't find him Yuna said, "This city is so big, I hope we don't get lost." Korogra smiled at her which made her blush, he then said, "If we get separated just whistle like this," he then gave a piercing whistle, then continued, "You do that and I'll come running." Yuna shyly asked, "But how will you hear it?" Korogra chuckled which caused Yuna to pout cutely, he then said, "My senses are naturally more hightened than most people's so I'll hear you."

Soon the tournament was under way with the Aurochs going against the Al Bhed Psyches, at halftime the Aurochs lead 4-2, as Wakka was telling the Aurochs their jobs once the game starts up again Lulu burst in saying, "Yuna has been kidnapped by the Psyches saying they'll release her if you throw the game!" Wakka angrily said, "Damn those Al Bhed, all they do is cause trouble!" That was the last straw for Korogra and he hit Wakka with a left hook and said, _"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH WAKKA, WE GET IT YOU HATE THE AL BHED BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH THEIR MACHINA THAT AFFECTED YOU IN SOME PERSONAL WAY, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO BE A RACIST ASSHOLE, I KNOW THE AL BHED HAVE A REASON FOR WHAT THEY DO, BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD OUT AT SEA IN WHAT WAS THE BAAJ TEMPLE!" _Turning to Lulu and Kimahri, Korogra said, Let's check around Luca to see if we can find their whereabouts."

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra, Lulu, and Kimahri searched for a time, then checked the Diner for info when two Ronso named Biran and Yenke started to insult Kimahri about his broken horn and how he'll no doubt fail Yuna, this pissed Korogra off to no end but he didn't get involved as he knew this was Ronso business, instead Korogra told Kimahri, "I know you still don't necessarily trust me, but you should show these arrogant bastards your strength so they won't insult you anymore." Kimahri took Korogra's advice and punched Biran in the face, Yenke was about to interfere when Korogra swept his feet from under him and pointed his sword at Yenke's throat, Korogra then said, "Don't interfere, this is a fight between Kimahri and Biran." Lulu then said, "Someone saw the Psyches at Dock 13 come on." Kimahri said, "Biran, Yenke, and Kimahri finish later. Kimahri must help Yuna."

On the way to Dock 13 Korogra saw Wakka wounded and said to himself, "Wakka, we'll hurry." As they neared the dock the Al Bhed's ship started to pull away and Korogra shouted, _"OH HELL NO, YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY!"_ Korogra began glowing with his aura then he shot chains of aura from the ground which pulled the ship back to the dock. All three jumped on to the ship which is when a giant machina called 'Oblitzerator' rose from the hold. Sensing Rikku's aura, Korogra sent a pulse to her mind warning her what they're about to do and appologizing for it, which he knew she received, if the response of her aura was anything to go by. After a time Lulu got the crane running again, which Korogra used to destroy the machina, just then Yuna ran out of the door, unharmed Lulu then said, "I hope you hurt them." Yuna bashfully said, "Maybe a little..." Korogra grabbed one of the Al Bhed by the shoulder and said, "Ev oui caa y kenm hysat Neggi damm ran Gunukny cyet rammu yht ra rubac du caa ran ykyeh cuuh. Yht ev cra taletac du zueh ic uh Oihy'c bemknesyka pa fyno uv dra kio hysat Fyggy." The Al Bhed nodded and Korogra let him go back to the ship. He then saw everyone staring at him, sighing, Korogra said, "I learned a little bit of Al Bhed and I just told him if he sees a girl named Rikku tell her I said hello and that I hope to see her again soon, then I told him to tell her that if she wants to join us on Yuna's pilgrimage to be wary of Wakka." Then he said, "We need to notify Wakka Yuna's safe and I need to get back to the game." Nodding Lulu caused a flash that told Wakka Yuna was safe and they're heading back.

**Author note: While Auron's name is in the title he won't be encountered until next chapter.**


	9. Aurochs win and Auron returns

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

**Pup2001: Thanks I always intended for Korogra to be the kind of person that you can't help but respect, and if you like his interactions with the rest of Yuna's guardians, you might love the interactions between Korogra and other characters so why don't you check out my other stories.**

**Little bit longer to contain Auron showing up and the Aurochs winning the tournament.**

Wakka saw the signal and pushed past his pain to score another goal before calling a quick time out to switch a player, Korogra asked, "So what's the score?" Keepa said, "5-3, our lead" nodding Korogra said, "Since Wakka's injured at the moment I'll take over." Then to the Aurochs he said, "Datto I want you as goalie, Letty, Botta your with me on Offence, Keepa, you Lenny and Jetta are on Defense. You guys and Datto need to keep the Psyches from catching up. Letty, Botta you keep passing the ball and when you have an opening shoot, I'll focus on shooting so get the ball to me when you can." **(Don't actually remember all of the Aurochs)**

**(Scene shift)**

Soon the game was back on and the Aurochs were doing very well, Bubba announced, "It seems like Auroch captain Wakka is benched for now and we get to see the new member, who seems to have given the Aurochs their confidence, Jimma what're your thoughts?" Jimma responded, "This new member, Korogra it says on the bracket, was apperently found of the coast of Besaid, but what surprises me the most Bubba, is that new players usually are unsettled during their first tournament yet Korogra is acting like this was a daily thing for him."

Bubba responds, "I agree Jimma, it seems like Korogra was on a top team before joining the Aurochs." Jimma says, "It certainly does Bubba yet from what I heard when he woke up off Besaid's coast he couldn't remember who he played for or if he played for anyone before." As time was running down, Korogra got the ball and headed to the goal, but was blocked by three defenders.

Smirking, Korogra launched the ball out of the sphere and followed it, meanwhile Jimma commentated, "It seems Korogra is blocked by three of the Psyches... Wait Bubba what's he doing?" Bubba said, "I don't know, it looks like he's getting ready for a signature shot."

As Korogra leapt out of the sphere a light blue trail followed, he then seemed to have sprout a tail and begun to spin, Korogra then shouted, "_MEGASTRIKE! DRAGON FURY!_" And lashed at the ball with the ethereal tail. This cause the ball to multiply into six, all of which where too fast for the goalie of the Psyches. Korogra then dove back into the sphere as time ran out.

Suprised that the Aurochs won, Jimma exclaimed, "Game! The Besaid Aurochs move on to the finals!" Bubba said, "What a game folks, not only is this the end of the Besaid Aurochs' loosing streak but we saw there new player use a signature shot!" Jimma said, "That was truly a unique shot Bubba, it multiplied the ball into six, all of which went in, the final score is 11-4, let's see if the Aurochs can take the trophy from the Luca Goers."

**(Scene shift)**

In the Aurochs' locker room, Wakka said, "Good job out there team, but I have something important to say," Korogra thought, '_Figured he'd bring this up, just not this soon._' Wakka finished, "After this tournament I'm quitin' I need to be a full-fledged guardian for Yuna." Korogra sighed then turned to the Aurochs and said, "I heard Wakka was planning this for a while now, just didn't expect him to bring it up so soon. Either way let's make Wakka's last tournament grand by winning the tournament!"

Although depressed their captain is quiting, they all shouted, "_FOR CAP'N WAKKA!_" Korogra smiled at their enthusiasm and said, "Alright Aurochs here's the game plan, Datto your goalie, your best at stopping shots stay focused, Keepa, your on defense with Jetta and Botta, I'm sticking to Offence while Letty and Lenny pass and, when there's an opening shoot, Wakka will stay on bench." Korogra thought, '_At least until the fans start wanting him in the game._'

**(Scene shift)**

Jimma announced, "Here we are folks the finals, the two teams playing are the defending champs The Luca Goers and the underdogs The Besaid Aurochs, the Aurochs ended their losing streak with help from the new member Korogra and seem determined to take the tournament, more so than they were facing the Al Bhed Psyches. Your thoughts Bubba?"

Bubba responded, "From the looks in their eyes I'd say something was revealed to them that was big news, and as such are more determined than ever to make this tournament grand." As the Aurochs and the Goers headed toward the sphere Korogra said, "I told you Goers, you will be beaten, and if we weren't determined before we are damn well ready to show you some humility."

**(Scene shift)**

The game got underway and 10 minutes in the score was tied 4-4, dodging the blockers on the Goers' team Korogra bounced the ball off the Goers and kicked it, perfectly matching the 'Jecht Shot'. At 15 minutes the Aurochs had pulled ahead making the score 7-5. Meanwhile Wakka carved into the wall of the Locker room a message that read, "All my best memories are here. -Wakka, Captain of the Aurochs"

Soon enough the crowd started chanting, "Wakka, Wakka, Wakka" Bubba said, "The crowd seems to be chanting for Wakka to return to the game." Korogra thought, '_Expected them to start cheering for Wakka sooner, well best give 'em what they want._' Korogra then swam off-field, seeing this Jimma asked, "Where is that player going? Maybe he's injured?"

As Korogra left he heard the Aurochs score another goal, making the score 8-5, he then found Wakka in the locker room and said, "Alright Wakka, the fans want you out there, all you have to do is stop the Goers from catching up and when you get the chance shoot." Wakka nodded and took off, just as determined as his team to make his final tournament something grand.

**(Scene shift)**

Korogra made his way up to where the others were as Jimma announced, "The crowd's getting antsy and... Wait a minute folks, it's Wakka returning to the game, it seems this tournament will be one to remember." Soon enough the game ended with the Aurochs winning 10-8, and Bubba shouted, "_I WOULDN'T HAVE BELEIVED IT IF I HADN'T SEEN IT MYSELF THE AUROCHS TAKE THE TOURNAMENT!_"

As Wakka was celebrating in the sphere, Sahagins suddenly showed up, along with tons of other fiends, Jimma said, "This is certainly a tournament to remember, first the Besaid Aurochs show more confidence, then they beat the Luca Goers, and now fiends have invaded Luca." Korogra glanced toward Seymour as he cut through fiends, and his mistrust of the guado was hardened when he saw a smirk cross Seymour's face.

Korogra then dove into the sphere and speared a Sahagin, he motioned Wakka to follow him and take out fiends that cross them, soon they saw a crowd cowering from a drake when a man in a red coat shrugged of a sleeve and slashed with his katana, Korogra jumped and skewered a Mi'hen Fang that was going for Auron's back, Korogra said, "Hey Auron, been a while." Korogra then slashed a helm that was coming from behind him, killing it.

Just then Wakka caught up and said, "Wait Korogra you know Sir Auron?" Turning to Wakka, Korogra asked, "Why else would I rush to find him, when I heard a rumor he was around?"

**Author Note: Next time Seymour will summon Anima, who will give her key to Korogra when she spots him. Wakka and Lulu will talk to Korogra and Auron will join on Yuna's pilgrimage.**

**read, review, and check out my other fics**


	10. Leaving Luca and Mi'hen Highroad

**I do not own Final fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form (other than owning a copy of the game) as all rights go to Square Enix. However my OC and his equipment (not the concepts behind it) do belong to me.**

**Pup2001: I agree that was the best way for the Aurochs to win and Wakka to retire, as for the keys I've drawn up and planned all his keys, Korogra will get something similar from Sin itself. Anyway his celestial keys have shown up not just here but will show up in Aura and Celestials, Queen of Ice and Celestial Champion, Straw Hat Aura and some other Fics of mine, all the more reason to check 'em out**

Wakka seemed to consider this, then focused his attention on taking down the flyers soon they met up with Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri who were surprised with Korogra acting so casual around a guardian of Auron's caliber. Yuna bowed with Yevon's prayer, then Korogra said, "I think we've dawdled enough, we need to get the people to safety." Knowing he's right, the others scatter to help where they can. As Korogra is cutting down any and all fiends that get in his way he catches a brief glimps of Anima and thinks, '_What are you up to Seymour Guado?_' As Anima is destroying the fiends it catches sight of Korogra and sends its own key to him, Korogra catches the key that Anima sent him it had designs of Anima's chains on the body of the key, portions of what Korogra figured to be Anima's seal at the base and the teeth resemble Anima's head and the shell its chained in. But unlike the keys he had, Anima's key is grey signaling it can't be used yet, shrugging it off Korogra continues cutting through fiends.

**(Scene Shift)**

After all the fiends had been killed, Korogra and the others headed toward Mi'hen Highroad but Korogra turns to Wakka and Lulu and says, "You wanted to talk to me about how none of you really know me." Wakka says, "Yeah we did." Lulu asks, "You said you had to fight to survive for a few years now as we left Besaid why is that?" Korogra answered, "Well Lulu, I was born the same day there was a creature on a rampage destroying the village, a lot of people died that day of course there always was an acceptance of death in the back of everyone's minds, due to the village being a warrior village. You see the village sent warriors on missions daily and a portion of the money given at the end of said missions was turned over to fund the village, every warrior learned early on, death is a constant risk in out of village missions. Back to why I had to fight to survive, because I was born that day I was constantly beaten by mobs and generally treated like shit, be it getting kicked out of stores, being sold rotten food or bad clothes for three times the normal price of good clothes, hell several times there were assassination attempts on me. All of this because of grief and because people assumed the creature became me so it could destroy the village from inside."

Wakka then asked, "You also mentioned a fighting tournament called 'Blitz', what even is that?" Korogra said, "Blitz is a bianual tournament that was hosted in Jikkanu and other places, it's very similar to the Blitzball tournament as the winner is given a trophy for winning but it was a simple tournament construct," Korogra drew the tournament bracket on a paper and said, "Blitz was devided into eight blocks labeled A-H, each block had four subdivisions of six matches each the winners of the matches would then face three other winners in the preliminaries then came the elimination rounds where if you loose two matches you're out of running for the championship, those that make it through elimination battle in the Quarter Finals winning two matches takes you to the SemiFinals, ya win there and you enter the finals then comes the hard part, winning the finals you then face the champion after a week to rest and train if you manage to beat the defending champ your given the trophy. But if you loose to the champion you get a smaller trophy but also act as a judge for the next tournament."

As Korogra was explaining the Blitz tournament, Yuna and Auron arrived while the others were focused on Korogra's explanation, Kimahri, who was starting to trust Korogra asked, "How far has Korogra made in tournament?" Everyone except Auron and Korogra were surprised, Korogra thought, '_Looks like Kimahri is starting to trust me_' he then said, "In my first Blitz tournament I was eliminated before the quarter finals, in my second I made it to the Semifinals before loosing then I ended up here." Straightning up he said, "We need to get going."

**(Scene Shift)**

As they followed the path they came across an old scholar named Machen who explained the origin of the crusaders, as they proceeded everyone learned new skills eventually they came across another summoner who wanted to test Yuna's skill and was impressed by her bond with her aeons soon they made their way to a Travel Agency owned by a man named Rin who said, "Rammu drana." Korogra made sure Wakka wasn't within earshot then said, "Rao, hysa'c Gunukny." Rin switched to English and said, "And I'm Rin, and this is a branch of my travel agency. I must say I was surprised you can speak Al Bhed so well." Korogra replied, "Thank you, I just prefer to keep my skill in speaking Al Bhed on the down low, I don't need to be on the receiving end of racial prejudice from Yevonites." Rin nods in understanding and Korogra exits the agency to watch the sunset. He sees Yuna sitting facing the ruins in the water but as he approaches he sees her recording something in a sphere.

Realizing that she plans to leave it behind when she defeats Sin, he sits down near her and says, "Hey Yuna, Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? It's said that it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left ours. This is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." Oddly when he says that the other Guardians and Rin focus on him. Yuna fumbles the sphere in surprise but puts it away then asks, "What do you mean?"

Korogra sighs, "It's just, for years now I've always found sunset very melancholy as it's been said back in Jikkanu, if it's even still there, sunset and sunrise are the times when the farplain and our world intertwine and even the most stern person feels an unidentifiable sadness as dusk falls, heh back home even the rowdiest animal or person calmed down at dusk because of the loneliness they felt." By now everyone was staring out at the sunset, Korogra closed his eyes and started singing the Hymn of the Fayth, "_Ieui nobomenu renmiri yojuyogo hasatekanae Kutamae._" He then stands and walks to the Chocobos which bend down allowing him to pet them.

**(Scene Shift)**

The next day, Korogra wakes up before the others and goes to watch the sunrise. When Yuna wakes up she asks, "Has anyone seen Korogra?" Rin walks in and says, "I am Rin, the owner of this agency and your companion Korogra woke up before sunrise and went to watch it." Yuna goes outside and sees Korogra holding a medallion that glows in the morning light. Yuna sits down next to him and asks, "What's that Korogra?" Korogra shows her the medallion which depicted a wolf mid-pounce and says, "It's a medallion the mayor of Jikkanu gave me years ago, told me that my birth parents left it for me alongside a message before they left me in the care of my parents; Marcus and Mimi Kantu. Before they died Marcus and Mimi gave me a similar medallion only that one depicts a dragon." Putting the wolf medallion away he said, "I hope the medallion leads me to my real parents, if they're alive that is, ya know for closure." Korogra stands and pulls out his keyblade then motions for Yuna to grab her staff and get ready for battle.

**A/N: I'm actually going to stop there and next time will be the battle Korogra motioned Yuna to get ready for, I may also include operation Mi'hen and Djose temple.**

**read and review**


End file.
